


The Take Over, The Broken Dishes Are Over

by infinityonfic



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityonfic/pseuds/infinityonfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly fic for my friend Charlie with the prompt: u should write patrick does the dishes and pete tries to help but breaks like 5 dishes and make it like tons of kisses<br/>Dear Charlie, I hope I lived up to your expectations</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Take Over, The Broken Dishes Are Over

Pete had come over that night for dinner at Patrick’s, but it was just the two of them since Patrick’s parents had gone away for the weekend. He figured Patrick would be lonely, despite Patrick’s many,  _many_  promises that he would be just fine on his own. They were watching some movie that Patrick had no interest in, but he watched it anyway because Pete loved that one. 

Pete was curled up beside Patrick and he had his head resting on Patrick’s shoulder. It was a wonder he hadn’t fallen asleep yet, but it was probably because they’d just finished eating and Pete had eaten a little too much, as he usually did when he ate Patrick’s mother’s food. 

"I’m gonna get the dishes done," Patrick said, standing up and stretching. When he looked back to Pete, he caught him stealing a glance at the strip of pale skin that showed when he lifted his arms over his head. 

"I’ll help you," Pete insisted, and paused the movie.

Patrick rolled his eyes and took the remote from Pete, turning the movie back on again. “It’ll only take ten minutes dude, just watch your movie.” 

Pete watched him with a calculating stare, but crossed his arms over his chest and fell back into the couch. “Fine,” he mumbled. Patrick grinned and ruffled his hair, making Pete scrunch his nose. 

He took in their plates and began putting soap on the dishes, stacking them up in the sink to rinse off when he was finished soaping them up. When he’d done the first two plates, Pete came in and grumbled, “‘M gonna help you,” and Patrick couldn’t protest. 

Pete took the water and began rinsing the soap off of the dishes, but as soon as he picked up the first plate, it slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor with a crash.

"Fuck!" Pete exclaimed. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him, hip cocked to one side. "I’m sorry Trick, I’ll be more careful, I promise!" 

Patrick huffed a laugh and continued doing his job as Pete picked up the broken pieces of the plate, putting them aside on the counter. 

"Just don’t move too much, there might be little bits around here, I’ll clean it up later," Pete said. He went back to rinsing the dishes, and Patrick glanced over to see Pete flustered, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

He reached over to put a plate on the drying rack, but there was a bunch of other stuff on there from earlier, so Pete tried to jam a plate in while moving other things around and, just as Patrick had feared, a few dishes came crashing down. 

"Shit!" Pete yelled. He looked pleadingly at Patrick, who was already drying his hands off to help Pete clean up.

"It’s okay," Patrick said, and he laughed while they picked up the pieces. Pete didn’t say anything and stared at the ground as he picked up parts of a broken bowl. He hissed and Patrick looked up to see a cut, blood flowing from the wound. "Shit, Pete," Patrick muttered, reaching over to take the sharp plate pieces from his hand. "Go to the bathroom; there’re some bandages in there. I’ll come in a minute, I just need to clean this up." Pete stared at the floor, willing it to open up and swallow him whole. He couldn’t do  _anything_  right. 

"Go," Patrick ordered. Pete stood up and left without saying a word. 

Once Patrick had picked everything up and cleaned the floor with a broom, he went to the bathroom to find Pete sitting against the wall with a wad of tissue pressed against his hand. The tissue was half soaked in blood and Patrick swore under his breath. 

"I couldn’t find the bandages," Pete mumbled, eyes fixed on the opposite wall. Patrick opened the cupboard and right in the front was a pack of plasters. He scoffed and crouched down to take Pete’s hand, but when he looked up and saw Pete’s red eyes, Patrick froze. Pete didn’t move his gaze even as Patrick patched his wound up. 

"Pete," Patrick whispered. "Pete, hey." He tilted Pete’s chin so he was forced to make eye contact and blinked. "Hey, it’s okay. I said it was okay, it’s no big deal we have plenty of dishes, my parents will be fine with it."

Nothing. 

"Pete," Patrick pleaded. He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Pete’s forehead. "Trust me, it’s fine."

Pete didn’t believe it; it was just one more thing to add to a list of shitty things he’d done, but when he looked into Patrick’s eyes that were so sincere, he was almost swayed. Pete’s eyes flickered down to Patrick’s lips and he leaned forward to kiss him. What’s one more bad thing to the list? He could always just leave after. If nothing was ever as big of a deal as he made it out to be, it wasn’t going to be a big deal. 

When he sat back against the wall again, Patrick’s eyes were closed. 

"Let’s watch the movie," Pete muttered. He got up to leave, but Patrick grabbed his wrist and stood up with him. 

Patrick smiled sheepishly and kissed Pete again quickly. He slipped his hand into Pete’s and they went back over to the couch. 

"It’s really okay," Patrick whispered into Pete’s shoulder. The meaning was ambiguous; he could’ve been referring to them, or the broken dishes. Either way, it was true. 

Halfway through the final part of the movie, Patrick lifted Pete’s wounded hand to his lips and kissed it. Pete sighed and looked at him.

"Do you want to make this one of  _those_  movies?” Patrick asked, a playful tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

Patrick scoffed and rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Pete again, and everything about it felt so right and normal. The brush of lips against lips, fingertips on skin. 

With his prior thoughts dissipated, Pete got up and straddled Patrick’s thighs, hands on the back of Patrick’s neck.

"Should've done this earlier," Patrick said, dipping his head to mouth at Pete's neck. 

"I thought you liked this movie!"

Patrick looked up at him with amusement. "I only ever pretended to like it," he admitted.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Pete whined. Patrick laughed and shut him up with another kiss, but Pete pulled back with a pout.

"Because," Patrick drawled, rolling his eyes, "you like it and I get to cuddle with you."

Pete flashed a grin at him and pecked his lips. "Good." 

The bell rang and Pete pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck," Patrick groaned. "I kind of texted Andy and Joe earlier to come over so they could hand with us. Forgot I even texted them. Great."

"Oh well," Pete said, getting out of Patrick's lap (despite the way that Patrick tugged at his hips and insisted that the two would go away if they didn't answer). "Maybe we can watch something we all like." He winked at Patrick and walked over to get the door, but Patrick caught up to him and pressed him to the wall, attacking him with a flurry of kisses. They were breathing heavily when Patrick finally let him go with a grin.

"Maybe we should let them go," Pete contemplated. 

"Oh no, not now," Patrick teased. "Maybe next time." He bit his lip and winked before leaving Pete in this middle of the hallway so he could let the other two in. 

"Hey," Andy said, and pushed past Patrick, immediately planting himself on the couch. Joe, however, eyed them skeptically, but Patrick shut him up with a ten dollar bill.

"You owed me that anyway," Joe argued. Patrick shrugged, and no one mentioned when Patrick and Pete sat next to each other closer than before, hands intertwined. 

In the end, Pete sure as hell didn't remember the broken dishes. 


End file.
